The Stick of Truth: The Knight of Kupa Keep
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: After Frank and his parents move out to a small town of Colorado, he joins an exciting RPG real-life game. At first he thought his new life couldn't be that bad, but he will learn that South Park is a place where many crazy things happens, and soon he will get involved into one that could endanger his life and he will find out about his past. Will he be able to survive?


**N/A: Hey everyone, yep, a new fanfiction. I couldn't help but, after feeling intrigued what's going on in the new season of South Park, even getting excited for The Fracture But Whole, I decided to make a fanfiction based off my gameplay with The Stick of Truth. Now I know some of you might think this will be the same as the game, well let me assure you that what you're going to read is gonna be different.**

 **How different? Well, to start, my character will speak, because I don't get used with silent protagonist, some canon scenes from the game will be extended to write the thoughts of my protagonist, also with some jokes I came up. And I'll write some original scenes when my OC interacts with other characters to develop their relationships.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Deep in the lands of Zaron, the humans of Kupa Keep struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by the wicked Drow Elves of Larnion._

 _Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them. A noble King, known only as the Grand Wizard._

 _For a thousand years the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers. But even though the Wizard King is so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks. They seek the human's most treasured relic…_

 _The Stick of Truth._

 _But the tides of war are soon to change, as news of a "new kid" spreads throughout the land. In order to save the humans, the Grand Wizard must get to the new kid before the drow elves can manipulate his mind and USE him, to take the sacred relic from human hands._

 _For whomever controls the stick… Controls the universe…_

* * *

 **The Stick of Truth: The Knight of Kupa Keep.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Kid Arrives.**

It was a beautiful morning in the snowy small town from the rocky mountains of Colorado, South Park. The residents from a small neighborhood begin their day by clearing the snow off their driveways and sidewalks or go to the main street to buy some groceries. However, the news was starting to spread all over the town that a new family just arrived. While some of the townspeople is looking forward to meet them and give them a welcome, the kids were intrigued to know about the new kid everyone was talking about.

A moving truck was parked close to a small red two-story house with a garage next door. While a couple of men were carrying the last boxes from the truck and made their way across the yard to the inside of the house. Stacks of boxes were scattered around the living room, even on top of any furniture. There was a married couple who were busy taking out their belongings from the boxes.

A Caucasian man around the forties with short dark hair, dressed with a white shirt and grey pants, fastened with a dark belt. And a Caucasian woman around the same age as her husband, with long dark hair and dressed with her green shirt and brown pants.

One of the movers delivered the last boxes to the husband, as he gave him the thanks for the help, before they left back to their truck now that their work was done.

"Well, I think that's everything." The father said as he set down the boxes on a small stack, before he walked up to his wife.

"We did it, hon! We really moved in!" The mom said happily, hugging her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a new beginning for us. Things are finally to be good!" He replied with optimism like he's convinced they're going to have a great future ahead.

"Do you really think it would be better for… Him?" Her smile disappeared when she looked up to the ceiling, but because their son was upstairs, in his room.

" _They_ won't look for him here. We just need to make sure he doesn't attract any attention." The husband answered.

"But what if he's not happy to be here?" She asked with a hint of concern.

The father placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Then we have to give him a reason to be. We worked so hard to get here and we know it's for the best for him. He deserves to have a normal life and friends." He replied softly, before he gave her a small smile. "Let's go check how is he, shall we?"

The mother smiled and nodded, before they went upstairs and stood in front of the first door on the right. That's their son's room, but the door was closed.

"Sweetie?" The mother spoke as she knocked the door. "Hon, you all dressed?"

"Yeah, you can come in." After a brief moment of silence, a voice from a child was heard within the door.

She opened the door and the married couple entered their son's room. It was pretty small, but at least is big enough for the child. The movers placed the single bed next to a window with blue curtains, and nightstand beside the bed; and a small table with the globe on top. There was also a box of toys in front of the bed and a drawer against the wall. And finally, a desk with a chair, though his computer was not yet unpacked.

The couple saw their 10-year old son picking his clothes out of his suitcase and took them to the closet. His hair was dark and disheveled, and he wore a dark shirt with white sleeves, grey pants and black shoes.

"Hey, champ. How do you like your new room?" The father asked.

The kid stopped what he was doing as he turned to look at his parents. He glanced around his bedroom. "Well, it's not so bad. Though I feel a little weird we're living in a new house right now." He responded with nostalgia.

"I know it's a big change for all of us, but… Son, do you remember why we moved out to this little quiet mountain town in the first place?" His dad asked.

"What do you mean?" The kid asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

His parents didn't answer him, instead they began to whisper each other, but the kid could've sworn he could hear them saying that he doesn't remember, that is a good thing and they should keep it that way. The kid gave them a puzzled look. Why the secrecy? He asked.

All that he only remembered is when his parents told him that they're going to move out to South Park because they learned it's a small, but quiet place, without giving him too many details. He didn't mind their decision; he thought living in a small town can't be too bad and he always wanted to know what does snow out there feels like.

"Uh, sweetie, we want you to have lots of fun here. Why don't you go out and make some friends, while we finish unpacking our stuff?" After they stop with their whispers, the mother spoke to her son.

The kid furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, he knew it was too soon to go outside and he just started to set up his new room, but one part of him feels curious to meet the people of South Park and explore the town. He can't remember if he did have any friends before he moved out from his old hometown, maybe that's why his parents only wanted him to do what's best for him. Besides, he was sure they wouldn't allow him to stay in his room for too long.

"Sure. Just let me do a couple of things and I'll be out in a minute." The kid finally responded with a smile.

His mom smiled and nodded. "Of course. We've got you some money for you at the kitchen counter, sweetie. Just be back before it gets dark."

"And don't worry about your room, we'll take it from here. Just have fun out there." His dad said, seemingly pleased by his son's answer.

The boy nodded his head, before his parents left and closed the door. So, he went to check over a fishbowl which was on top of a table next to the desk, with a goldfish swimming around. He took out a bottle of fish flakes out of a drawer and feed his pet, and after spending a brief moment of watching his little fish feeding, he went towards his nightstand to take his iPhone he was charging it. Now that he was ready to depart, he left his room and walked down the stairs.

He went to the kitchen to pick up the money his mother left for him as she said, as he saw her placing the plates inside the cabinets. She just noticed his presence, but she just gave him a smile as the kid took the money from the counter.

"See you later mom!" The kid bids farewell to his mom with a wave and walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodbye sweetie, be careful outside!" His mom replied.

As the kid made his way to the main door, he saw his dad taking a short break on the couch while he was checking something on his phone. The kid stopped briefly in front of him to say goodbye.

"See ya, dad!" The kid said and continued his way towards the exit.

"Take care, champ. Let us know if you made a friend when you come back!" The father replied, before the kid left the house.

* * *

The new kid took a deep breath to smell the fresh air, and began to look around the street if he could find someone to talk to. So far, he just saw a couple of people walking by, but no sight of any children playing in the yards. He found it unusual, it was just morning and kids should be playing outside or at least take a walk. He never imagined this place would look pretty deserted, but then he thought he should walk further through the neighborhood and maybe he can find more people. He was not worry if he would lose his way back, since he can now remember the color of his house, though he knew he should be aware not to return home late or else his parents will ground him.

Shaking his head to snap out from his thoughts, he began to walk across the street. But as he was about to pass by a red-brownish house, an unknown voice exclaiming made him stop his tracks before he turned to the other side of the street.

He saw two kids, both of them around the same age as his; one of them was wearing an elf costume with fake elf ears, and the second kid, who has a blond puffball spiked hair, was dressed as what appears to be a knight. He wore a turquoise shirt with a yellow shield on his chest and pants, blue shoulder pads with white outlines, a dark blue cape and gold gloves with yellow trim. He also had a belt that appears just to be a rope and a gold crown/headband with a red gem on the center.

The new kid suddenly realized they're playing some sort of a role playing game, but they seem to take it seriously because they're trying to hit each other with their weapons.

"You shall die by my warhammer, drow elf!" The blond boy shouted, swinging his hammer. "I banish thee to the forest realm!"

"No way, I banished you first!" The kid dressed as an elf retorted as he counterattacked with his wooden sword.

The blond boy tried to block it, but unfortunately the elf's attack was so strong that he lost the grip of his hammer as it flew away from his hand.

"Ha ha! You can't hold out much longer!" The elf boy smirked triumphantly and took the chance to attack the blond boy with no mercy.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" The paladin desperately cried out for help, but then he took one hit again that sent him to the ground. "HEEEEEEELP!"

The new kid was still standing, but as he watched how the elf was beating the defenseless blond boy, he felt that he must do something. He wasn't sure if they're still playing, but when he saw the blond boy was trying to crawl away and begging the elf kid to stop, that was a signal that he's really in trouble.

The new kid made a run across the street.

Before the elf kid was about to finish the knight, he was shoved and fell to the ground. He turned to the new kid in shock, as the blond boy was astonished that someone heard his distress call.

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating! I'm gonna tell my mom!" The elf kid stood up and ran away.

"Yeah, go ahead, you pussy! You mess with that boy, you mess with my hood!" The new kid shouted, before he turned to the blond boy and helped him to stand up. "Are you okay, little fella?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, kid. I didn't realize he had a health potion." The little knight replied with a smile of gratitude.

The new kid blinked, he really thought the blond boy was actually getting hurt. If that's true, does that mean this was also part of the game? He wouldn't believe the other kids here would take the game too seriously to make the combat system so realistic until someone gets a bone broken.

"Hey, you must be the new kid everyone was talking about!" The blonde boy said in surprise. "My name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a Paladin."

The new kid was a little surprised that some people heard about him before his arrival. He wanted to ask how they knew, but after Butters introduced himself, he decided to tell his name.

"I'm Frank, nice to meet you." He replied with a smile. "Me and my parents just got here and we're setting in that house over there." He pointed to the red house across the street.

"Hey, I'll live next door to you! We should be friends!" Butters replied cheerfully.

Frank went taken aback by his sudden request. He actually didn't expect someone would ask him to have a friendship after they just met. At first he began to hesitate, but then he realized this is a good time to have a friend and maybe Butters will introduce to more people who would like to be friends with him. Besides, Butters seems to be very friendly and kind, so Frank didn't have a purpose to have doubts.

"Sure, why not? What's your Facebook profile?" Frank took out his Iphone.

After Frank and Butters accepted their friend request, they also exchanged their phone numbers. Frank saw the blond kid was now happy after he added him on his friend's list.

"Now that we're friends, you should speak with the Wizard King! He's the one who's been talking about your arrival! I can take you with him, he lives in the green house, over there." Butters pointed to the green house, which was next to the red-brownish house. "Just follow my lead and stay close to me."

As Butters was crossing the street, Frank remained standing with an eyebrow raised, when he realized Butters didn't even take a break from the game. He wondered what's the point to see someone, he's probably been invited to be part of the game. While he thought it was too soon to get involved in something he doesn't understand what's going on, he's curious to know what kind of game Butters and his friends are playing.

He decided to follow Butters, who was waiting for him. While they were on their way to the green house, Frank took the chance to ask Butters a couple of questions what he needed to know the most.

"So Butters, how long everyone knew I was coming here?" Frank asked, as he walked beside Butters.

"Ever since we learned that the red house was already sold." The Paladin replied. "Everyone in South Park was very excited to receive new people who decided to live here in our town." Butters stopped his tracks for a moment, as he pointed his finger at his new friend. "But you are the only person everyone's looking for you! It's a good thing that Drow Elf didn't know who you are. Otherwise, he would take you to his leader, and probably the wizard would punish me for not saving you." His tone became apprehensive.

"Wait, what do they want from me? And why do I have to speak with the "Grand Wizard"?" Frank said, but now more confused to play along.

"I… I don't know, to be honest." Butters replied embarrassingly, fidgeting his hands. "I'm just following orders, but I'm sure he will explain to you once you meet him. Now come on, we don't have much time!"

Frank still wanted to know some answers, but he decided not to pressure Butters, as they continued their way. When they were now near the green house, Frank just noticed a banner hanged on the wooden fence and it was written in red: 'Kupa Keep', and there was a little waving red flag behind the fence.

When they were now at the front door, Butters knocked the door and took a few steps back. Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing another kid, but incredibly overweight and larger. Wearing a red-violet cloak with a blue cape held on by gold buttons, yellow gloves, and turquoise belt with a pouch, and a turquoise wizard hat with yellow strip at the bottom and a yellow star with a smiley face, and he was holding a wooden staff in his hand.

"All hail the Grand Wizard!" Butters said loudly with his arms raised to the sky, earning a perplexed look from Frank.

"So, you are the New Kid. Your coming was foretold by Coldwell Banker." The fat boy said. "I am the Wizard King. But the time for talk is not nigh. Let me show you my kingdom." He motioned to the new kid to follow him into his house.

Frank and Butters went through the door.

* * *

As they were walking across the living room, Frank saw a woman sitting on the couch. With long brown hair tied back in an old-fashioned bun, and wearing a turquoise sweater and brick red trousers. Frank quickly deduced she must be the wizard's mother

"Oh, who's your new friend, Eric?" She asked to his son.

"Shut up mom, not now." Eric merely retorted.

Frank gave the fat kid a glare for the way he answered his mom. What kind of child would say something like that when someone gives him a simple question? But then he noticed that the woman didn't seem to be offended, not even a sign on her face. She was just checking on her phone like she didn't even hear what Eric said to her. He couldn't understand why, but he decided to stand in front of her to introduce himself, to show her he's at least polite to the adults.

"Hi miss, my name is Frank, nice to meet you." Frank said with a smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, young man." Eric's mom replied with kindness.

"Don't talk to her, she's not part of the game." Eric interrupted the introduction.

Frank frowned at Eric, but he decided to just ignore him and followed him, as the woman told him to have fun with her son. When they were now in the kitchen, Eric and Butters went outside to the backyard through the back door, before Frank was the last one to come out.

"Welcome… To The Kingdom of Kupa Keep." With his arms spread out, Eric showed to the new kid his land.

There was a single tent at front, with towers and walls made of cardboard on the sides, a string of pennant flags was hanged from the two tallest towers with a banner with the name of the kingdom written on it. Two poles with red flags were placed separately near the entrance flap, between a large wooden board and two long ropes with few stones across the backyard.

Frank was not remotely surprised how Eric and the rest of the kids set up their base, but he gave them credit for putting a lot of effort to make it look nice, and their creativity.

Eric walked over a stand, filled with customizable shields, helmets, and weapons, most of them made of wood. A sign was hanged "Armory".

"Our weapon shop here is tended by Clyde, a level 14 warrior." Eric gestured to a boy with a metal helmet on his head, but unbalanced that reveals his brown hair. Wearing a red shirt and black pants with a blue cape and a belt with scissors and a wooden sword tucked in it.

Eric walked to the left towards the "stables", which was only a sand box surrounded with ropes. Frank saw another kid with messy brown hair, petting a grey cat like it was a real horse. He was wearing a green shirt and blue pants. He had a dark green cape with a matching headband and a belt around his torso. He was carrying bottles of white liquid and needles on his belt. Frank noticed he has his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Here, you can see our massive stables overseen by the level 9 ranger, Scott Malkinson, who has the power of diabetes."

Frank turned at Scott with disbelief in his eyes. At first he thought Eric was just joking, but as he looked back at the bottles and needles Scott has, he had no comments. He felt bad for Scott though, for having that disease at his age, but then Frank swore to help that boy whenever he needs it.

Eric led him towards the tent to introduce the last member, but what made Frank raising his eyebrow is that he's wearing an orange parka hood covering his head and mouth, which hides completely his appearance. But that's not the point, he was also dressed as a princess; his dress was white and purple, with gold shoulder pads and white gloves. Also he had a blonde female wig with a gold tiara.

"And here of course, is the breathtaking and lovely Princess Kenny. The fairest maiden in all the kingdom." Eric said, before he stepped closer to Frank and muttered to him. "Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, it's just how he seems to be rolling right now."

Frank blinked and glanced at the princess boy, who just stared at the new kid back while twirling a lock of his wig. Frank couldn't tell if Kenny was smiling or not.

"Okay..." He responded. He shook his head and decided to get the answers from Eric once it for all. "Listen, Butters told me you wanted to speak to me for a reason, can you just tell me why?"

Eric nodded with his head, meaning he's going to respond the new kid's question. He gestured Frank to follow him to the far-right side of the backyard. The wizard walked slowly with a hand behind his back.

"New Kid, you have been sought out because humans everywhere are in great danger. We are in a non-ending war against the Drow Elves from Larnion, and despite we managed to hold them off for so many years, I don't think we can resist much longer."

The grand wizard picked up a yellow daffodil from the ground and gave it to Frank, leaving him confused but he sniffed it anyway.

"Suddenly, there have been many rumors that you were coming, I was wondering why you got a lot of attention, but then I realized that you have something special that nobody has." He turned around to look at Frank with his serious expression. "I can sense your potential, and I believe that you are the only one who can help us to defeat those filthy elves once it for all. I need something from you and, in return, I am prepared to allow you in my kingdom. I know you are very excited."

Actually, Frank was still confused. He already knew they were playing some kind of a role playing like in the RPG games he played, but he still had some questions like, why is there a war between the humans and the elves, and for what purpose? Then again, he had to be patient for a moment, and maybe he will find out sooner.

"So what do you say, New Kid? Are you willing to join our cause?" Eric made the question which Frank must decide.

His eyebrows furrowed in thought, with his eyes on the ground. Frank remembered about that kid dressed as an elf, who attacked Butters moments ago, it could mean that there must be more kids as the "drow elves" who are also playing the game. He couldn't help but feel interested to be part of it, maybe it's good for him to take a rest from spending all day on his computer and playing videogames. In fact, he would feel like he's _in_ a videogame without using a VR headset. Socializing with anyone else besides Butters, feel the real experience in combat, and even explore the whole town! There's no way he could refuse that opportunity to feel alive.

"I'm in." Frank responded with a nod.

Eric smirked at the new kid's answer. "Excellent! Then let's get you sign up to the game immediately!"

They walked back to the fortress, but before Frank, he just realized he was still holding the flower Eric gave it to him. He didn't know what he should do with it, but as his eyes caught on the kid with the princess costume, a part of him said he should give the flower to "her", to show his gentleness and respect.

As much as he thinks that's incredibly weird he has to do that, he thought Kenny, as a princess, will be much appreciated to earn his trust. So Frank walked up to him, as Kenny suddenly noticed his approach.

"Um… Here, take it." He hesitantly handed the flower to the princess as a gift.

Kenny blinked in surprise, as he took the flower from Frank. He sniffed it and then spoke to the new kid, but Frank couldn't understand why he's saying because his words were muffled by his hood. Nevertheless, Frank assumed he was thanking him for his kindness, before he continued on his way to meet up with the wizard, who was waiting for him near at the flap entrance.

"Before we give you the first quest, please write thy name on this clipboard." Eric said as he handed the clipboard and a pen to Frank.

Frank noticed something before he began to write his own name, among the people he already know, there was Tweek, Token, Craig, but surprisingly even more names that almost filled up the whole paper. It sounds like Eric was really forming up an army.

Anyways, he wrote his name on the blank space and handed the clipboard back to Eric. The wizard took a look what the new kid had just written down.

"You enter, Douchebag, is that correct?" Eric made a question, making the new kid's eyes widened in shock.

"What? No, my name is Frank! Can't you see it?" Frank answered with a frown. He could tell the fat boy was mocking him on purpose, even though he's not expressing humor on his tone.

Eric checked his real name again, before turning back at Frank.

"Are you sure you want to keep the name as Douchebag?" The grand wizard asked blankly.

"I said no, you frickin' dumbass!" Frank snapped out.

"Very well, Douchebag!" Apparently, Eric didn't give a damn what was his real name. "Butters, bring up the mannequins!"

"Right away, grand wizard!" Butters went to the other side in a hurry.

Moments later, Butters came back, dragging a row of four wagons, each of them were carrying a mannequin with different costumes.

One of them had a red headband around the head, a long sleeved blue tunic with bracers and a belt with a silver buckle.

The second had a grey headband and a light blue coat with a leather belt.

The third mannequin wore a dark hood cloak with white outlines, brown fingerless gloves, a belt around the torso with pockets and a rope around the waist with a pouch.

And the last one, but what made Frank raising his eyebrow, has a Yarmulke on top of the mannequin's head, and a tallit.

Eric stood beside Frank. "As you can see, it's time for you to choose for a class, but you have to choose only one. Fighter, Mage, Thief or Jew?"

Frank was still angry for the fact that from now on he will be addressed with that nickname without his agreement, but he took a deep breath to look on the bright side. He's sure somebody else, like Butters, will call him by his real name, but he hoped he won't be a laughing stock once they heard his nickname.

He stepped closer to the mannequins and inspected them thoughtfully. Clearly this is the most difficult decision in all RPG games, choosing which class will be for the entire game, but he would take forever to decide. As he thought all these options are good, except the Jew class, he wanted to ask some opinions first.

"What can you tell me about the Fighter class?" The New Kid asked, looking at the first outfit.

"A Fighter has courage, honor and the ability to kick fucking ass." Eric replied with a smirk. "You gain incredible strength to deal a lot of physical damage and breaking your enemies' defenses easily. You won't give a fuck if you are outnumbered, but you can make them shit their pants with your shouts that could encourage your allies as well. I personally recommend you this class, we could really use someone who has the balls to face against a unit of those stinking elves."

Frank was pleased to know the warrior class shares the same skills as always. But it was too soon to accept without learning about the next class.

"Hmm… What about the Mage?" He turned his head at the second outfit.

"A Mage is like a wizard, only not as cool. Unlike the Fighter, you don't get too much strength, but you will have incredible powers and use them to attack your enemies and aid your comrades in the battlefield. But I have to warn you, you'll soon become one of those characters from an anime who always speaks about the power of friendship. Trust me, you will make yourself look like a jackass and everyone will laugh at you. But hey, you may get a chance to meet a Mage woman with huge boobs." Eric replied, wiggling his eyebrows as he gave the new kid a nudge.

Frank stared at Eric with a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't understand what he was talking about, though he just knew that reference, but he just let it slide and moved on.

"What do you think about the Thief?" Frank said, with his eyes focus on the Thief's outfit.

Cartman stroked his chin as he gazed at Frank. "Hmm, you look sneaky enough to be a Thief. You can surprise your enemies with your stealth abilities to catch them off guard, and make them shit their pants as well. But don't act like you're an Assassin and try to do the Leap of Faith on a roof. Last kid who joined us did that before and ended up in the hospital with all his bones broken. Poor dumb bastard…"

Frank turned at Eric with a shocking look. Again, he thought he was just making up stories to messing with him around, but his tone actually sounded serious that it's hard to take it as a joke. He shook his head to not get distracted about it.

"And what should I know about… Jew?" Frank hesitantly asked about the last class.

"If you know how to handle our finances for our kingdom, and if you're from that religion, I think this suits you. But don't expect we will be friends." Unexpectedly, Eric's tone became bitterness.

Frank frowned when he suddenly got the feeling Eric has a bad view towards the Jewish people. Even though he's not a Jew, he doesn't like the kind of people who doesn't respect other people based on their religion from the Middle East. If Eric is one of them, it will be so difficult to get along with him for Frank.

Now that he finished with his questions about the classes, it was now the moment to take his pick. While it was still hard to decide, Frank considered choosing his most favorite class like always.

"I already made my decision." Frank said, walking towards to the Fighter's outfit, before he took them off the mannequin and put them on. Thankfully, he didn't feel the heat despite wearing the costume over his clothes.

Eric grinned when Frank took his suggestion. "Very well then. We welcome you to our kingdom, Douchebag the Fighter!" Eric proclaimed, like he was addressing to all the people of Kupa Keep.

"Hooray!" Butters seemed to be excited his new friend is now part of the game.

The rest of the kids, Clyde, Kenny and Scott gave him a welcome with a round of applause, with the smile on their faces. Frank was surprised, but then his lips curled into a smile, glad that he's now treated as one of them.

"Now, please go and visit the weapons shop. Purchase yourself a new weapon and we shall teach you how to fight!" Eric suggested, pointing at the small stand where Clyde was still standing.

Frank nodded, a little excited that he's now at his favorite part of the tutorial. But before he made his way to the weapon shop, he almost forgot to ask Eric a little, but important detail.

"Wait, what kind of money do I need to buy stuff? The new member asked.

"Well with dollars, duh!" Eric replied. "We're in the 21st century, we don't use fucking coins anymore! However, our economic system is the same, you sell stuff to earn more money to buy expensive stuff. Simple as that."

Frank was perplexed by his answer, but he nodded with his head as he continued his way towards Clyde's shop.

"Would you like to see my wares, weary traveler?" Clyde said.

Frank nodded before Clyde stepped aside to let the new kid check what he's selling. All the weapons are made of wood, but surprisingly they have different designs. Axes, clubs, one-handed and two-handed swords, even some weapons are from the ancient eastern continent. Whoever made those weapons, he's truly a genius making replicas.

The new kid decided to pick a Viking sword and examined it closely to check how thick the wooden weapon was, so he couldn't take the risk of breaking it. Then, he swung the sword a couple of times and felt it was very light. Frank decided to take it as his weapon of choice.

Thankfully, he only had to pay $1.24, using the money his mother gave him. He would love to buy himself a shield or some armor, but he thought for the next time when he gets more money somehow.

"Thank you for purchasing. Perhaps you would like to hear tips and rumors for two dollars."

Frank raised his eyebrow, but suddenly he got interested at his offer. Maybe there's something important he should learn about what's going around here, maybe all over the town as well.

"Sure, I'm all ears." He replied as he gave Clyde two bills of one dollar.

"Don't waste your money on tips and rumors." Clyde replied blankly as he minded his own business.

Frank stared at the shop owner in incredulity, like he just felt himself like a total idiot after being scammed that way.

"Alright, that was very good." Frank replied with a chuckle, trying to convince himself it was some kind of a joke. "Can you please give me back my money?" He asked kindly.

"Sorry, no refunds." Clyde replied deadpanned, making Frank's good mood disappear.

Frank realized Clyde took his money on purpose, and he really doesn't like when someone does that to him.

"Dude, I'm serious. I only paid you because I thought you were gonna give me some real tips. Now, for the last time, hand me back my two dollars or-" He didn't finished his sentence when Eric showed up and interrupted him.

"Ah! You have procured a weapon. Nice. It is now time to teach you how to fight in a real combat. I want you to take your new weapon, and, with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Clyde." The fat kid pointed to the weapon shop owner.

"What?" Clyde and Frank said at the same time, completely taken aback by the wizard's request.

"Kick Clyde's ass, New Kid." Eric repeated with eagerness.

"Wait, what did I do?" Clyde stated, feeling accused for no reason.

"I'm the King, Clyde, and the King wishes to be amused!" Eric retorted, before he turned back to Frank. "Go on, New Kid, kick his ass!"

Frank frowned uncertainly to hear such a command. But then he realized this is a perfect chance for the payback time for stealing his money. He nodded with his head as he stepped away from Clyde, before he gripped his new weapon and lowered himself into a fighting stance. Even though this is not the same as the videogames, he was sure he could do the same as he played in combat.

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows in response, as he drew his own wooden sword as a signal that he accepts the challenge.

"Oh my God, it's happening!" Eric exclaimed as he retreated to not stand in the fight. "Everyone, make your bets! Douchebag vs Clyde is finally happening!"

Butters, Kenny and Scott gathered together to witness the fight with excitement like they're among the audience from the Roman Coliseum.

"What the… You set this up?!" Clyde shouted in realization, but very upset that nobody told him they organized a fight.

"Sorry, Clyde." Butters replied with an apologetic look. "We just got bored and the Grand Wizard thought this could entertain us."

Clyde glared at Eric, but he decided to deal with that later, as he turned his attention back to Frank, who was still waiting for him to make a move.

"Clyde, if you give my money back, I promise I will go easy on you." Frank decided to taunt him a little bit with a smirk.

Clyde scoffed in response. "You think you're so though? Let's see about that when I'll kick your ass!" He charged at the new kid.

Frank saw it coming and jumped back to dodge Clyde's first attack, and blocked two quick slashes with his sword, but he stumbled which gave Clyde another chance to attack again with a horizontal swing. Frank bent his head down and lunged forward, as Clyde's sword whizzed above him. He turned around and kept his guard up.

"Come on, Douchebag, bash Clyde's face in! Don't be such a pussy!" Eric shouted with impatience.

Frank gave the wizard a glare after what he called him, but he knew if he wants to stay in the game, he has to do something useful. He decided to stay still and waited in a defensive stance until Clyde charged again. Clyde raised his sword and drove it downwards, but Frank managed to block it and then he kicked him in the chest, pushing him away from him. Clyde grimaced, but he quickly recovered and saw Frank launching a counterattack.

The new kid and the level 14 Warrior exchanged some blows, until their swords locked together and they began their battle for strength by pushing each other. But Frank felt he's being overpowered that he couldn't help but taking one step backwards. When Clyde realized he has the upper hand, he took the chance by sliding his sword against his opponent's to break his defense, before he quickly spun around with his sword lifted, and then launched a wide swing.

Clyde thought he was now victorious, but his expectation turned out differently when he hit nothing but air. He looked down and saw the new kid in a crouching position. Frank had predicted he would do that attack, and now it was too late for Clyde to protect himself when his hard-hitting movement left him defenseless.

Frank jumped up and with a swinging blow, he hit Clyde in the face. Clyde stumbled around, with his hand rubbing his aching side of his face.

"Oh shit, dude! I think I can see blood! Fucking nice, brah!" Eric cried out with a grin.

It was obvious he was overreacting, but that blow almost broke one of the Clyde's teeth or his nose. Frank was really surprised because he wasn't convinced his counterattack would work out, but at the same time he was now confident he can stand against Clyde.

Clyde turned around and glared at the new kid with fury in his eyes.

"Alright, enough fucking around!" Clyde snapped before he lunged at Frank with a shout.

Frank was taken aback by his outburst, before he realized he was now pissed, which is not good. Clyde became more aggressive when he launched a barrage of strong sword slashes that forced Frank to retreat. Frank gripped tightly his weapon with his both hands to not lose his grip, but Clyde's blows were very strong that he doesn't know how long he can stand much longer.

"Protect your balls, Douchebag! The key to surviving in a battle is to not get hit in the balls!" Eric said.

Frank was perplexed by the wizard's bizarre advice, but he just ignored it. Unfortunately, he was distracted before Clyde punched him in the face, sending the new member to the ground.

Frank groaned and when he cracked his eyes open, he saw Clyde about to finish him off, but he was quick enough to roll away before the sword almost hit him. He raised himself to one knee, but he saw Clyde was charging again, clearly he doesn't give him a break.

Clyde raised his sword when he was already close to the new kid, but suddenly he felt all his breath expelled from his lungs when Frank stopped him with a blow to his diaphragm with his elbow. Clyde staggered away from Frank, giving him time to stand up.

"Alright Douchebag, now is your chance! Finish him!" Eric gave the new kid the last command to complete his tutorial.

Frank decided to put an end to the fight, as he did a mid-turn towards Clyde, with his sword in both hands. Clyde desperately raised his sword to block the incoming attack, but he went shocked when his sword flew away from his hand. Watching his opportunity, Frank delivered the final blow to his opponent and struck his face.

Clyde lost his strength on his legs to keep on his feet and fell to the ground, unable to keep fighting.

The kids began to cheer with excitement to witness the new kid's victory. After defeating a higher level warrior, he gave them hope to stay standing against the elves and possibly end the war in their favor.

Frank let out a sigh, as he slid his sword under his belt.

"Ha! Ha haaaaa! Dude that was so awesome! You were all like "ROAAAAR"! And Clyde was like "AHHH NOOO!" Eric said while laughing, recalling the fight scene based on his point of view.

Frank thought it was quite the opposite, Clyde was the one who went crazy and he was trying not to get his ass kicked. Nevertheless, he let Eric think what he wants.

Eric cleared his throat. "Okay, okay. You have proven yourself worthy, Douchebag. Now come with me inside the war tent and I shall let you see the relic." Eric turned around and went into his war tent, as the other kids spread out and went back to their business.

Frank nodded, but before he was about to follow Eric, he turned his head to Clyde, recovering from the beating he took before standing up, dusting off his clothes.

Frank couldn't help but feel bad for him because he was forced to fight against him. He scammed Frank, of course, but he thought Clyde didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of his friends for that reason. He wanted to go and give him a hand, but when he noticed Clyde was still upset, he thought he's not in the mood to accept his help. Therefore, Frank decided to give him some time and maybe he will have the chance to make peace with him.

"Douchebag? I ordered you into the war tent, Douchebag." Eric's voice said from inside the tent.

Frank shook his head, trying to tolerate that nickname as he went through the flap entrance. When the new kid already appeared before Eric, he took a quick glance around the inside of the war tent. Though he found nothing but an old sofa with some tools like brooms, shovels and sticks tied behind it, like whoever made that kind of throne was trying to resemble the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones; there was also what appears to be a drawn map of South Park spread in the right corner, and some piles of junk scattered around, but what he just noticed among the junk, there was a life-size blow-up doll of a Hispanic man. He wondered where the hell Eric got that, but then he thought it would be better not to know.

"Well, here it is. The reason why humans and elves are locked in a never-ending war. The relic for which human and elf are willing to die… The Stick of Truth." Eric turned to his right with his hand motioning something that made Frank turning his head, to finally get the answer which was looking for.

A small lamp was shining upon a marble stamp with a red cushion on top, and the relic which was on top of the cushion was… a piece of stick, that's it. But as the Grand Wizard said, this was The Stick of Truth.

"Just two days ago before you arrived, we took the Stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying, but now it thrives. For whoever controls the Stick, controls the universe." Eric added with total seriousness, clearly thinking that stick is a true relic.

Frank wasn't surprised, but he was a little disappointed at the anti-climatic revelation. They fought for so long for the control of a meaningless stick? Maybe they didn't have a better idea than that. He thought for the next time when he joins another game, he shouldn't have expectations.

"Don't gaze at it too long! For its power is too much for mere mortals to look at it!" Eric shouted as he turned his gaze away from the stick, with his eyes closed. Frank only stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anyways, now that you have seen The Stick of Truth, let's discuss your dues. Being a member of my kingdom costs 9.99 for the first week, four dollars of which is tax deductable-"

Before Eric was about to finish with the subject about the tax payments, and before Frank was about to argue with him. A voice cried out.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" Frank suddenly realized it was Butters who was shouting.

"Someone has sounded the alarm!" Eric exclaimed, a little agitated by his sudden awareness of danger.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" Butters burst into the tent, shouting and jumping in panic.

"What is it?!" The wizard demanded to his Paladin

"The elves are attacking!" Butters replied, which shocked Eric and Frank.

"Oh my God! Defensive positions!" Eric went panicked, but he gave the command to prepare for battle. Then, he turned to the new kid. "Douchebag, this is your chance to prove yourself what you're made of. Get ready to fight and help us hold off the asshole elves at all cost!" Then, the fat kid bolted out of the war tent with Butters.

Frank was left behind because didn't expect he's going into the battlefield too soon after his tutorial. He was pretty unsure if he's actually ready for this, but the moment after Eric told him he should prepare to fight, he thought Eric and the other kids really see him like he's the only one who can lead them to victory, just like The Inquisitor from Dragon Age. He thought it would be the best to do whatever he can to help them out.

He pulled out his sword and then he ran out of the tent, feeling now more than prepared to fight against the elves.

* * *

 **N/A: And with this ends the first chapter. Please, let me know if you're really enjoying so I can keep going. Don't forget to favorite/follow my story or my profile so you can stay tuned.**

 **By the way, are you excited for the new episode of South Park coming out tomorrow? What do you think it's gonna happen? I believe Sheila is gonna learn what her husband has done, and Cartman is going to switch side to stop the Troll Hunter before Heidi is gonna learn the truth.**


End file.
